Escuela de supervivencia para viles neonatos
by A.C.Mr
Summary: A.C.Mr. el increible maestro de convocacion le trata de enseñar a 3 excentricos personakes la supervivencia en el mundo de Fina Fantasy


Primero que nada me gustaría decirles que algunos de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (entre ellos chocobos, mogoles, cactuar etc,etc,etc) varios de los personajes y cosas en esta historia son copyright de squaresoft y viendo que metí a mis pobres amigos aquí en un comic así como así les pido una enorme disculpa y le recuerdo al lector que los nombres en este fanfic son los nombres de ellos. Ahora si aquí esta el fanfic  
  
  
  
La historia empieza en el pequeño poblado de galbadia donde A.C.Mr. famoso mago de convocación acomoda los pupitres de su recién inaugurada escuela para viles neonatos.  
  
A.C.Mr. nota que una pequeña niña de pelo negro la observa misteriosamente desde la ventana y piensa "debe estar intrigada por mis conocimientos -_-"  
  
"OYE!!!! NI TE CREAS QUE TE ESTOY ESPIANDO!!!"  
  
A.C.Mr. al oír esto se esconde por su diploma de convocar a bahamut  
  
"ROBAR LA MAGIA DE ESE POBRE MAGO SIRVIO DE ALGO LAMENTABLEMENTE COMO AUN SOY NOVATA NO PUEDO CONROLAR EL VOLUMEN DE MI VOZ!!!!!!"  
  
-"Pues…esta es una escuela para novatos me puedes decir tu nombre?"  
  
"MI NOMBRE ES GUADALUPE!!!!LLAMAME umi…"  
  
"como?"  
  
"umi!!!"  
  
"me decias?"se acerca  
  
"UMI!!!!!!!"  
  
A.C.Mr. se cae al oír las voces de la peculiar niña maga…"y vienes aquí por?"  
  
"QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SOY UNA VIL NEONATA NECESITO APRENDER DE USTED O MAESTRO CONVOCADOR!!!!"  
  
A.C.Mr. con cara shojo dice "claro quien no viene conmigo tranquila pobre pequeña yo te enseñare.  
  
"Nadie viene contigo" se oye la voz de una persona conocida  
  
"Ay dios tu otra ves no" dice A.C.Mr. volteando con cara de otra ves no hacia la puerta  
  
y en ella encuentra a una muchacha de pelo cafe en la puerta "que haces aquí Zubiran"  
  
"querrás decir maestra Lorena Subirán la convocadora mas grande del mundo!!!"  
  
"desde cuando??"  
  
"desde que logre la gran combinación de pollos con moogles muahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"oohhhh hizo una combinación…una inútil y estúpida combinación pero la hizooo"  
  
"Vine a tu escuela para decirte que sera clausurada dentro de poco asi que puedes darte por vencido la mia esta siendo construida te traje un panfleto"  
  
LA INCREIBLE ESCUELA DE CONVOCACION ZUBIRAN!  
  
INSCRIPCIONES ABIERTAS!  
  
APRENDA A CONVOCAR GALLINAS CON MOOGLES  
  
APRENDA A CONVOCAR MOOGLES CON GALLINAS!  
  
ASI QUE VENGAN VENGAN VENGAN MUAHAHAHAHA!^^  
  
favor de no confundir con el viejo truco de moogles con mas moogles  
  
"….POR FAVOR!!!!"dijo A.C.Mr. abriendo la boca tan grande como se podría  
  
"en todo caso te veré en la quiebra!"  
  
"…eso no tiene sentido"  
  
"….Cállate!" dijo Zubiran saliendo enojada de la escuela cuando de repente  
  
"muchacha cuanta menos ropa se podría usar?"  
  
"traigo falda bronto idiota ¬¬"  
  
"no por mucho…"  
  
"AUGH!!!!!!!"  
  
A.C.Mr. se ríe entre dientes  
  
"MAESTRO TENGO LA FALDA!"  
  
"o_O yo por pero…" A.C.Mr. se asusto al ver al famoso ladrón de ropa bronto entrar a su escuela con la ropa de Zubiran.  
  
"Hehehe tengo su ropa!"  
  
"no ahora yo tengo su ropa"dijo umi la maga azul con complejo de bronto niña  
  
"ok tranquilos la clase va a empezar!"dijo A.C.Mr. en tono serio "en esta escuela aprenderán las maravillas de la magia y de la compleja imaginación de los programadores japoneses!"  
  
"No te creo =P"  
  
A.C.Mr. volteo y vio al misterioso y gracioso muchacho de pelo desordenado en la esquinita del cuarto "Harry???"  
  
"mi nombre es sebas harry es mi hermano!" y saco una foto de un pequeño y molesto catorce añero  
  
"…bien..la clase comienza ahora!!!"  
  
Este es el primer capitulo de mi fanfic si no les gusto lastima por que lo seguiré escribiendo y como es por gusto no me molestara que critiquen mi trabajo payolero por que lo que mejor escribo son poemas  
  
Me despido y sean felices  
  
A.C.Mr.!^^  
  
Ah por cierto si dice Subirán en el nombre del Lorena o moogle fue cambiado por mogoles es culpa del estupido estupido estupido autocheck de mi programa para escribir. 


End file.
